Honeymoon
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: another Spongebob and Laura fanfic, this takes place after their wedding, made for my friend Mephiles101 on deviantart


Spongebob and Laura waved out the little window of the limo as they drove off from the church for their honeymoon somewhere else. Laura sighed as she leaned over to him and laid her head on his shoulder, and he smiled down at her, shaking his head, she was finally his wife, and he couldn't even come close to expressing how happy he felt.

She looked up at him after feeling his eyes staring through her, she smiled closing her eyes with a moan as he leaned down to kiss her, his hand felt the side of her face, he stared back and forth between her eyes and lips before he pulled away leaving her lips puckered, until she opened her eyes and found him looking out the window.

"Hmm, Robert?" and he looked at her, "Are you ok?" she asked, and he smiled, "Ok? Heh, I, I'm happy." he said, and she cocked her brow, "I just can't believe it, I just can't believe that, I'm sitting here, with you right now, in this limo, as a married couple, I'm sitting in this limo, with my, wife!" he said as he reached for one of her hands, and she scoffed shaking her head and squeezing his hands.

"It's crazy, isn't it? Just, yesterday, for the past, 16 years, we were engaged, and before that, we were just two kids in love and before that-" he kissed her, he soon pulled out, sucking on her bottom lip a little to bring it back with him.

She opened her eyes, and blinked a couple times, "The worst part is over, now, here comes the best part." he smiled and she shook her head before reaching for his, and bringing him back in.

"We're here." the driver said as he suddenly opened the door and the two were interrupted, they looked at him before Spongebob stepped out, gasping at the tall resort before he turned to his new wife and helped her out of the vehicle, she also gasped, gripping onto his sleeve, "Oh Robert." she said before she turned to him when he insisted that they go in.

The two awed was they looked around the huge lobby, a giant chandelier hung from the roof, while there was a rock waterfall on the back wall behind the receptionist. Spongebob turned to Laura, "You stay here, and, I'll go get our room key." he smiled as he kissed her cheek before he walked to the front desk.

Laura whistled to herself as she looked around the room, her eyes finding a little booth, maybe she should pick up a few and get some idea for what they could do for the two weeks that they were there for. She jumped a little when he suddenly stepped up from behind her to give her, her room key.

He smiled at her, taking her hand and gesturing behind him, "Come on, let's go check out our room." he suggested before he lead the way, with her at his side.

Their jaws dropped as they swung the door open, it was much nicer then they'd expected, how they were able to afford this? Was a mystery. They ran in, dropping their bags at the door, she fell on the large bed, and sunk in through the blankets and mattress before she sat up with Spongebob ran out, pointing to the bathroom.

"Laura! Come look! The bathroom is, it's, huge!" he said as he reached his arms out to express the size, she gasped as she walked in, there was a walk in shower to the left, two bathtubs to the right, and, in front, a giant jacuzzi.

She looked at him as he stepped up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her, "We, are gonna have so much fun." he said before he kissed her cheek, and she smiled, turning around to face him completely, she wrapped her arms around him as they started to kiss, their kiss slowly, but surely getting deeper and needier with each second that passed.

They pulled out, smiling, and she stared up at him as he stared back with equal affection.

"So, Husband." she giggled at the word, "What should we do first? I got a bunch of brochures from the lobby, we should try some of the things." she said as she lead him back to the room where she'd laid out a bunch of folded brochures.

"I didn't know what we could do, and we're gonna be here for the next, two weeks, so I got a bunch, I actually want to try the amusement park that's down the road, I seen a bunch of rides on the way in, and I, i mean, We, just have to try them." she said as he took the brochure from her and smiled, "Well, Why not? i mean, two weeks, we can do anything." he said, and she cheered while she jumped for a hug.

"Oh, but first, we should get changed, don't want our outfits to get ruined, ya know."

The two laughed, and screamed all through out the park, going on rides with the other, while holding hands too, some rides were greater than others and were filled with excitement, while others, were just slow, romantic rides, like the little boat ride, which happened to be better than Glove universe's ride, even more romantic they'd say.

Spongebob and Laura slowly stepped inside a large ferris wheel, wanting to get a good view of the city they were visiting. Laura sighed as she sat down, looking at him as she waited for him to sit, he smiled, looking at her as he finally took his seat. Laura jumped when the ride had started to move, she looked around to see what was happening until she looked at Spongebob who was laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh at me." she said and he wiped the side of his eye, "I wasn't laughing, at you, I was laughing for you." he said before she pushed him, he rubbed his chest where she'd pushed him while he stared at her, he still couldn't get over the way she made him feel, he sighed and she looked at him, "What?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked her, and she blinked at him, unsure of what he was asking, "what." she softly said, and he sighed again and shook his head, "Nothin" he smiled and she cocked her brow, and looked out in front of them as they slowly went higher, and higher.

No, she wasn't afraid of heights ok, she'd been on planes higher then this before, and that tree they climbed in whey they were kids, she wasn't afraid, but then again, that tree was a lot closer to the ground, and the plane was closed off, and, but ok, maybe she was, just a little, she seemed to back away from the edge, feeling the cool air run through her hair, she felt as if she'd fall out of the seat and shed break more than just her legs this time.

She jumped a little when she felt something touch her thigh and calmed down once she seen that it was just Robert, he smiled, you learn something new, every day. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her, sincing that she wasn't feeling her usual self.

She smiled and dropped her shoulders, feeling much safer now in his arms, knowing if something like that were to happen, he'd be there to catch her. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning on him, he chuckled to himself as he rubbed her shoulder, staring down at the top of her head before he planted a tiny kiss on the top of it.

They stared out at the view, once they were at the top, looking out over the beautiful city that they were visiting, the wind, blowing through their hair, and pores, "Wow, isn't the view just beautiful?" she asked, and he smiled, "Yes." he answered but he wasn't staring out at the clear blue sky, instead he was staring at her beautiful face.

"Don't you wish you could wake up to this view everyday?" she asked, "I already do." he answered before she looked at him, to find him blushing, he reached his hand up to touch her cheek, they both screamed when the ride started to move and it knocked them into each other, causing her to fall on top of him, they began to laugh, and she began to apologize when she tried to get off of him but he held her arm from letting her get up.

She looked down at his hand that held her before she looked at him, "Robert-" she softly said before she looked him in the eyes and found something else staring back at her, but, what was it, that look, she'd seen it before, but, where? Oh.

She gasped as she felt his hand slide up from her arm to hold her cheek before he leaned up and kissed her, Laura moaned, excepting the kiss a few milliseconds later. Laura moaned as he nipped her bottom lip, before inserting his tongue between his lips.

She felt a small wave of electricity flow through her once his tongue hit the tip of hers, she let out another moan as she moved her tongue along with his, she cocked her brow as she continued to kiss him after feeling something kind of hard poke her but paid no attention to it as the ride came to a stop and the ride operator coughed to get their attention.

They looked at him before looking at eachother, her lips were a little bruised, her hands were on his shoulders, while his, one was on the back of her head, while the other rested on her hip, their faces turned a shade darker before they stood up, and he took her hand and walked off the ride to let someone else on.

"Eh, Sorry about that, babe." Spongebob apologized as he adjusted his shorts a little, and she smiled a little, "Well, that certainly was, something." she said, and he laughed, she had no idea, oh, the things she did to him, the way she made him feel, and she didn't even know.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked, and she looked at him, and he shrugged, "I seen this, bar and grill thing on our way in, we can go get something to eat, have some sex on the beach." he said and she looked at him, "You like peaches, don't you?" he asked, and she smiled, "yeah but, I don't like the taste of alcohol." she answered.

"Oh, but you barely taste it." he said and she sighed, "well, I am hungry." she said as they approached the parking lot, "Great, because, I am starving." he said before they drove off to wherever he suggested they'd go. Laura sighed in bliss as she sat back in her chair, this place was just, great, she'd ate as much as her stomach would allow, feeling sad that she couldn't finish it, but then again, she was reminded of leftovers.

The square across from her was just as happy, he laid back, his stomach full as he sipped on his expensive drink, he hated the taste, as much as she did, but loved the feeling it usually brought when it filled him, his new state of mind would easily pick up the details that he'd failed to notice, and he thought she couldn't be even more beautiful.

If only she could see it, but he didn't mind, that was one of the reasons why he was there, to remind her how much she meant, and how beautiful she was, even if she'd punch him afterwards, maybe leave a bruise or two, he called love scars, and wore them like a trophy.

"Where you going?" she asked him as he stood up, "Come with, and find out." he said before he took her hand. A small rock skipped across the dry white sand, landing just a few feet ahead before being kicked again, they slowly walked down a white sandy beach, of course they would, what kind of honeymoon would this be if there wasn't a white sandy beach?

The sun was just starting to get lower to the water, and he wanted to watch the sunset before heading back to the hotel to have a little pillow fight, or something, they'd just see when they got back, probably plan something for tomorrow as well.

Laura sighed as she leaned back against his chest as they sat on the shore, her between his legs, with his gentle fingers running through her hair, "When did I get so lucky?" he asked, she opened her eyes and looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss him, and she let out a moan.

"People call me crazy, for marrying someone like you, but, what they can't see is that, i am in love with you, and, I don't care what they say, you're my man, and you've been there for me through it all, and more that's to come." he just smiled, "I'm glad that we're finally married, picture all the things we can do, as a married couple." she said, and he scoffed.

"I don't know what was going through your mind to ever say yes to me, i'm still wondering when you'll wake up and realize you don't need me, and leave."

Laura sighed, "Then I don't ever want to wake up, and when I do, I just hope we'll leave on good terms." she smiled, and he sighed under his breath as he shifted a little, his smile no longer rode his face, "Well, I, I don't want to think about that, why don't we worry about that when that ever comes, i mean, IF, it ever comes, which, I doubt it will." he smiled, and she smiled back.

"I hope you're right." she said, and rubbed her shoulders, "So do I." he said, before they looked out at the water, at the clear ocean, the sun was beginning to set, "I think we should get back to the hotel." she suggested as she attempted to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Just a little longer?" he asked, and she sighed with a smile, leaning her head back to his face, "it's getting late, we won't want to walk back in the dark, do we?" she asked, and he hesitated to answer, he shrugged, "I don't mind i mean- ok, fine, let's go." he said as they stood up an he took her hand, and she smiled as she stood up and turned to walk off the beach before she was pulled back.

"Spongebob?" she looked down at him, as he stared out across the sand, "Do you hear that?" he asked her, he looked back up at her, she looked at him, cocking her brow, "Robert-" she paused when he stepped closer and placed his lower hand on her lower back and pulled her even closer, he smiled once her ears picked up on the slightest sound.

She gasped under her breath as she recognized the sound, a song, 'It's my life by talk talk' "It was one of our first songs." he said, he scoffed under his breath, "Do you remember when, we were younger, before you went away?" he asked, she glanced down at the sand beneath his feet, she closed her eyes and smiled.

She opened her eyes as she felt something slide through her hair, finding that he'd placed a single white flower behind her ear to hold back her hair, he ran his hand down her arm before taking one of her hands and raising it to the side.

"I could have sworn that I was high that night, well, high off you." he said as he slowly started to sway her until they matched the beat, she shook her head, they were now, dancing on the sand, "Y, yeah, I remember." she said, and he smiled, his eyes sparkled with an unexplained emotion, it wasn't lust, it was love, a deep, love, the look you make when you stare at someone you think you're in love with to only fall even deeper, how did she do it?

"We went out to dinner one night, they had, this huge dance floor, there weren't many on it, I had paid the Dj there to play our song." he said, and she sighed, placing her head on his chest, "and, we danced." she said, and he smiled, "Even when the music had stopped, we danced, until closing, they had to kick us out, we didn't care what people thought, we were just, so i love-" he said, and she shook her head before she looked up at him.

His eyes shined with tears, but he smiled, tears of joy fell from his face, "Back then, i remember looking up at your face, and just, I thought I loved you then, but I only fell deeper, and now, even now- as I stare into your god like eyes, you steal my breath away, the words that I wish to speak, won't come out, there's not enough words in the dictionary that can come close to how i feel about you, and, it hurts that I can't express it enough." he shook his head.

Laura shook her head, reaching both her hands to both sides of his cheeks, "you already have, by standing up at that alter, when you said yes, when we walked out as a married couple, you make me feel so young again, standing here in your arms, looking into those, beautiful blue eyes, what had I done right to ever deserve someone as great, and I-" she was growing speechless she couldn't think of the right words to say, and he laughed closing his eyes as he brought his face close to hers and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I love you, Laura, I love you more than anything in this world, you're what drives me to get up every morning, the reason why I smile everyday, the reason the sun shines, the reason i'm still alive, the reason- you're everything good, everything that I could ever want, you're what I need, and I couldn't be more lucky to have you as my wife." he said before they kissed, she yelped as he turned her around, holding her close to the ground above his knee, she laughed before they kissed again.

Spongebob sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, drying off his head before he tossed the towel in the hamper behind him, he smiled as he seen his 'Wife' bent down to her legs rubbing some lotion on them before going to bed, he bit his lip and looked away from her tight black shorts to keep himself back from saying, or doing anything stupid, just because they were married didn't mean he could just- he slid in his side of the bed and waited for her to climb in.

He picked up his phone to check and see if anyone left him some messages, smiling as he seen a few, and bit his teeth as he seen that one was from his mother, he'd better get that. Laura sighed as she looked down at the desk beside her side, at the brochures and magazines she'd collected before her eyes caught onto a little magazine on the pile.

'hmm' she hummed to herself as she flipped through the magazine, looking at all the topics and pictures, "ooh, Seaberry shortcake parfaits!" she said as she licked her lips as she stared down at the delicious pictures, she could almost taste them now, it was a good thing that her husband was an expert chef and could make her just about everything that she'd ask for.

Spongebob just huffed a chuckle to himself as he scrolled through his phone, looking at all the comments under their wedding pictures, while also listening to his new wife get excited over some of her favorite foods, he glanced at her as she flipped a page before turning back to his phone after receiving a text from one of his friends who was asking how their honeymoon was going.

She smiled to herself as she flipped through a page of home decor, it couldn't hurt to dream about buying a new home and decorating it with little ships, and flags, "Hm?" she cocked her head at another topic, 'Aren't sure what to do next after you're married?' she read, 'Hmm, what is there left to do?' she asked, 'maybe, house shopping.' she guessed before she turned the page, which showed pictures of little guppies. She smiled, they did look cute, she wondered, glancing at her husband, she never really thought of it, i mean, she did, every once in a while.

Thinking about what it'd be like to raise a little family with him, all the movies, and even these books made it seem easy enough, I mean, she was told never to have babies before your married, and to only have them when your married, like, it was a must thing, and, well, they were married.

But, how do you even, get babies? Do you just, buy them at a baby store? No, she'd seen some movies where some doctors would just, pull them out from under some woman's blanket, but that's it, but she also heard that it takes at least, nine months to get a baby, was there some sort, of waiting list? No matter, she'd just need to go over this with him.

"Alright, Robert." she called his attention, well some of it anyways, "Hmm?" he hummed as he continued to look at his phone, and she looked at him, "I've figured it out, that now that we're married, i think we should try to take care of a baby." she suggested, having him choke on air.

"According to the movies that I've watched, when they have babies-" "Hold, on, wait, right now?" he asked, but was completely ignored, like she was still thinking of this, "They just, push them out, or something, but maybe there's another element to it? Hmm.." she hummed as she scratched her head.

"Hmm, well, you have me." he said, his face a deep shade of red, just thinking about this excited him, sure, he loved babies, and always dreamt of having at least three of them, but the process of making them, was what his mind was on, he never thought they'd be talking about it so soon through, but then again, they were married.

"I think it has something to do with that paper dress they're always in." she said as she removed her shirt, and his face darkened further, oh dear neptune, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, they were both virgins, surprising as it seemed. She'd never seen, or even heard about the males reproductive organs, even after being with him for well over 20 years, they'd never ventured past kissing.

Strange, wasn't it, but they had their reasons, one, was that she couldn't sit through the sex ed class back in highschool, like he had, she couldn't stomach the graphic images, and him, he could have suggested it, but, didn't because he was against giving himself away like that before marriage. You'd think that from her, being in the navy for 15 years, with all those guys, she'd hear, or even see things, but she was smart enough to stay away, even when that one guy, John, had come onto her she'd punched him and ran off before anything could happen, making it clear to every sailor on that ship that she was a loyal woman.

So, it was no surprise she was clueless as to 'how' babies were made, so it was no wonder why it caught her by surprise when he suggested she take her clothes off. She looked at him, cocking her brow, "What makes you say that?" she asked him, and he shrugged, "I, I don't know- eh just a hunch." he chuckled to himself, his face a deep shade of red.

She glanced down at the blankets that were covering him, her attention immediately catching onto the tent in the sheets, she glanced up at him, seeing his dark red face, she couldn't figure out why he was acting this way, "Wh, what's that?" she asked, and he hesitated, looking back down at it, he sat up a little, bringing his knees to cover it.

"I, it's-" he hesitated, glancing at her chest that was held back by her bra, "Y, you know how babies are made, r, right?" he asked her, and she blinked, "I just assumed that they were just pushed out-" she said, and he sighed, shrugging, "Not exactly, I mean, th, they are, but there's more to it then just, that." he said as he looked back at her.

"Explain." she said, and he sighed, "You clearly didn't listen to Ms. Gaster's lecture back in highschool." he said, and she blinked, that was their science teacher, don't get her wrong, she was a great student, and A-B honoral student, she always paid attention until things got, weird. Her parents had even signed a paper stating that she couldn't be learn about such things, out of fear that she'd try them with, this loser.

"Well, when a, man, and woman-" he gestured to themselves, "Fall in love-" he hesitated, they don't necessarily have to be in love of course, but for him they did, and so he went through, carefully about how babies are made, of course being careful not to scare her into not wanting to have children, but to inform her.

Laura nodded, blinking a couple times, "So, the man, you, have to stick your-" she glances at the tent, "In my, well, that sounds, strange, I've never heard of such things but- if you're sure." Spongebob nodded, "I'm sure, but hey now, Laura, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to, we can wait if-" "No!" she said and he stopped talking to listen to her.

She approached him, sitting just before his erection, "I want to do this." she said, and he blinked before he froze when she reached behind her to unhook her bra, his breath hitched in his throat, never had he ever really seen her naked, at least, not like this, god he wasn't sure how much more his pants could take.

Spongebob bit his lip to keep himself from touching her, she stared down at his face, there was something about him, the way he was looking at her, it was as if he'd never seen a naked woman before, which is kinda true, he turned his eyes to hers.

"L, Laura." he softly spoke before he brought her in a kiss, he moaned as she climbed over his lap, just above his erection to keep herself from breaking it, she moaned along with him as he rubbed her hips, he sucked on her tongue and bit her lips as he couldn't help but to grind himself against her, "R, robert." she moaned as he started to suck and tease her neck, his hand running up to one of her breasts where he squeezed and began to suck.

"L, Laura." he moaned before he picked his head up, "Hnn, a, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and she nodded, panting, she was already starting to like this, "I hope you understand that, the first time can hurt you." he said and she blinked, before she bit her lip, maybe this was a bad idea, "Do you still, wanna do this, even after knowing?" he asked, "It's ok if you want to wait, I under-"

"No, I've served my time in the Navy.. and pain is an old friend." she nodded while putting on a tough face, "Doing this here, now with you, no matter how painful, will be the best payoff in the end." she said, and he smiled, "Well, ok then." he said before he stood on his knees and laid her down on her back, "We'll go slow, and, take one step at a time." he said before he leaned down to kiss her again before he stood up on his knees and began to remove his clothes.

Laura laid back, her hair laid out like a fan across the bed as he stripped himself for her, revealing something even she'd never seen, even with all the times that he'd run around naked. Nicely groomed, the looks of it, seems to be smooth, and a little darker shade of yellow then the rest of him. He ran his hand down the length of him before he turned his attention back to her, his eyes scanning her virgin body, before stopping at her black panties he'd yet to remove.

Spongebob looked at her, and asked for her permission to let him remove them, and she bit her lip, hesitating before she nodded, he smiled, being gentle to slide them off her thick thighs, she let out a breath she'd held back, biting onto her knuckles, her face turning a deep shade of pink, she looked at his face, and what she used to be able to read, she couldn't, she'd never seen him look at her this way.

He held onto one of her legs, looking at it, his hands running down the soft flesh, she bit her lip, afraid that he'd change his mind after seeing those stubs, but instead of stopping he bent down, placing soft, tender kisses down them, she just watched him, as he actually took in the beauty of them, showing her that he'd never judge her, that he didn't care, that he'd rather have her now as she was, then to have her as nothing at all.

She watched as he crawled up to her, he hovered above her face, his body just an a few inches away before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before he started to move lower, his lips brushing over her ear before he licked her, nipping at the lobe before he brushed his lips down her neck, his breath she could feel on her skin, brought chills of pleasure before he went back over her skin and placed even smaller kisses on her skin.

She moaned, her stomach tightening with each gentle kiss he placed, soft, and teasingly, one step at a time, she turned her head to the other side, if only he knew how he was making her feel right now, and, oh, she shivered under his touch as one of his gentle hands brushed over her lips, what was this feeling she was feeling?

She gasped as he slowly inserted his fingers in her, she didn't even know this could feel, so good, he moaned out to her, just by touching, and licking her skin, he hungered for her, more then anything, his eyes flickered up at her as he neared her most sensitive parts. Watching to watch every second of his virgin wife's face as he showed her what pleasure really felt like.

He turned his head back to her, spreading her legs even further as he turned her inner thigh outwards, kissing the soft, sensitive skin before he started to place soft, wet kisses down, until he eventually found the one thing he was looking for, Laura gasped after she felt a warm tongue slide through her lips, it was just so sudden, yet he was gentle, and, it seemed almost, like he was testing the water before he dived in.

She gasped again as he finally got a grip on to the things he'd do, he'd seen plenty of, videos, that he could pretty much reenact them now, and, well, he was, he wasn't about to let her leave without an orgasm, him being a man, and almost always getting random erections, would be no surprise that he had to relieve himself, and honestly, he may have been practicing for this exact moment.

"O, oh, Robert, huh! This feels, hnn, what is this feeling?" she asked him, but he left her without an answer, not wanting to stop just yet, he could feel that she was coming close to reaching her climax.

She shot up, after feeling something explode from out of her, something she'd never experienced, he took a few seconds to clean the rest up before he sat up, he too, also panting, he smiled, wiping his face, and sucking his fingers, he hovered back over her.

"Hn, huh, wh, what- oh, dear neptune, was that?" she panted, her body already sweating, he scoffed, kissing her, "I just gave you, your first orgasm, and-" he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss, "There will be more of them tonight." he said before he stood back on his knees.

She watched as he rubbed his, 'penis' getting himself to maximum hardness, "I, I'm gonna let you get warmed back up before we move on, hmm, this could take a little bit." he said as he started to focus his attention on himself, he wasn't like most guys, who could just come whenever they pleased, he actually took a little while to get off, which is good for the female, most of the time.

Laura nodded as he now hovered back over her, one of his arms were above her head, while the other, held onto one of her knees to keep her legs open, he nodded back after her signal, he slid his hand down to his member to guide it in, he wasn't very good at aim.

"Now, I want you to tell me if i'm hurting you, if you want me to stop, i'll stop, no if, ands, or buts about it." he said, before he looked down at her hand that rested on his chest before he looked at her, "I'll go slow." he said before he looked down at himself, and her, before he proceeded on going in.

"Wh, wha- AAHHA!" she cried out as she felt him slide in, she had to admit, it did hurt a little, she'd never felt this full before, and he was thick, and she could feel the veins of his cock, and he wasn't even all the way in yet, he had immediately stopped, afraid he'd hurt her.

"Oh my gosh, Laura, are you ok? I'm hurting you, o, oh I can stop!" he said, and she shook her head, cupping his face, "hnn, no, huh, i, it's just starting to feel good, hnn." she moaned as she kept feeling his veins pulsate, and he just nodded as he continued to slide in, causing her to gasp, it didn't hurt as bad as he said it would, "I, I'm in, n, now are you ready?" he asked her, and she laughed.

"Aye aye captain." she moaned before he scoffed, sliding out until only the tip was in before sliding back in, slowly building up the speed, but he still needed to be gentle, he shook his head, feeling his thick cock being hugged by her walls, she was so tight, and warm, nothing, no dream he had could have ever come close to this.

He stared down at his wife as they continued to take each others innocence, he shook his head, looking down at her face from this angle, he'd never seen anything so beautiful, seeing her this way, naked before him, exposed, and taking every inch of him, her face red, and gasping from breath, calling his name, oh, those lips, the way they whispered his name.

She gasped as he laid down on his back and pulled her on top, wanting to see her and all her beautiful glory, glad that only he could see her like this, in this way, and, he thought he loved her before, he wiped his eyes to keep back his tears, having her slow down a little, "Wh, what's wrong? Am i hurting you?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"You, look beautiful, hnn, and it just means so much, to be here with you right now." he said, and she blushed, running her hands up her body, "Oh, god, Laura, you're so fucking hot!" he shouted as he threw his head back, and she gasped with a smile, "Oh, someone said a naughty word." she laughed, and he smirked, normally he'd freak out but, tonight, he smirked.

"Oh? my bad, are you gonna punish me?" he questioned as he pushed himself further up into her, "Hnn, I, I might." she said, "Oh, please, don't, i don't think I can take it much longer." he said as he started to move his hips again, and she nodded, and started to thrust her hips down on him.

Spongebob threw his head back, "Hnn, oh, Laura, I, I don't know how much more of this I can take." he said, and she nodded, panting, she latched her lips onto his, "Hnn, m, me too, hnn" she said before they started to make back out.

"Ahh, ha!" Spongebob moaned out as he finally came, as she let out a yelp as he filled her with his seed, Spongebob panted, trying to catch his breath before he pulled her off, he grabbed her by her legs and pulled her in closer to finish her off.

He collapsed down beside her, physically exhausted, he turned his head to her as she placed her head on his chest, she looked up at him, and laughed, "Th, that was, the best." she said, and he laughed, "you were great." he smiled before he kissed her.

Spongebob let out a soft moan, chuckling to himself as she slid her hand down his body, "Hmm, again?" he questioned before he accepted her hot kiss, well, sometimes the little guys can miss, and you need to ensure that at least one of them get in, right?

Spongebob sighed as he looked out at the golden sun set, before looking down at his wife who was leaning against his chest, his hand on her belly, where a baby boy would start to grow, she looked up at him and smiled, puckering her lips for a kiss.

She could just remember coming out here when they were just kids, hanging in this tree, where they'd shared their first kiss, the dead grass had now bloomed into a sea of red flowers, they were married now, and, expecting a little one, her stomach had a tiny lump, they had another few months before it'd actually start to show.

In just a few short months, a little boy named, Thomas would be born, and life, would be perfect, for now.

Ok, weeelll, i know, the ending sucks a little, but that's probably because, i'm tired and it's time for me, to go to bed ^^ well, it's finished, and well, now… i'll start on that new story, which may take forever to submit ^^ well, thanks guys..

I don't know if you guys ever notice this but, the flowers, the grass around the tree, they change..

when they were kids, the grass was dead, or it was just asleep

when she left and he proposed, the flowers were just starting to bloom

the flowers are full blossom now..

I don't know it was just something i wanted to put in there…. if you'd noticed


End file.
